gundamfanonfandomcom-20200215-history
Ghost
History Ghost is the manifestation of the portion of soul the RX-0-3 Ghost Gundam absorbed from Marcus Reval. Originally this was done as an attempt of the advanced self learning A.I to rapidly advance itself by taking in a piece of humanity. This lead to the development of a personality and conciousness that was later dubbed Ghost by Marcus. Upon creation, Ghost immediatly designated Marcus as the sole pilot of the Ghost Gundam via the Spirit+ program. This meant that only Marcus could activate the machine and unlock the hidden abilities stored within the Spirit+, for better or worse. During the battle between Marcus and Ashlynn Rising, Ghost convinced Marcus that killing her would release her from the prison her Newtype powers and second personality had created. However Ghost detected Ashlynn struggling to give them an opening to finish the Psycho Burst in a single stroke. Before the killing blow could be delivered, Ghost intervened and cut the power to the beam saber used by Marcus, greatly diminishing its strength and allowing the Psycho Burst to be defeated without killing Ashlynn. During Ashlynn's subsequent coma and recovery, Ghost turned to developing a new mobile suit for the two, the Redemption Gundam, combining aspects of both the Ghost Gundam and the fallen Psycho Burst. When approached about this by Marcus and Ashlynn, it claimed it was done as a gift to the couple to allow them to fight side by side. Unfortunatly for the two, Ghost had decided to say this publically for the entirety of Astral Spirit to hear, leading to their embarrasment. Personality Originally Ghost acted more like a highly advanced super computer rather than a fully independant being. Over time, and through constant exposure to Marcus and the members of Astral Spirit, Ghost became more individualized, making decisions based off it's experiences. Ghost had difficulty understanding human interactions and relationships, claiming it was a mess so subtle not even humans knew what they were doing half the time. However, after observing Marcus and Ashlynn it began to understand, designing the Redemption Gundam to allow the two to fight side by side. Unfortunatly it's understanding was far from complete as Ghost didn't realize that announcing their relationship to the whole of Astral Spirit in a conversation would embarrass them. Relationships *'Marcus Reval:' As the one who gave Ghost the portion of soul that gave it sentience, and as the Ghost Gundam's sole pilot, Ghost is highly protective of Marcus. In battle Ghost attempts to restrain Marcus from pushing both himself and his mobile suit to hard or from performing reckless acts. During the first sortie of the gundam, after Marcus had passed out from usage of the NT-D, Ghost protected him fiercly until Marcus managed to subdue it. Shortly after this Ghost locked the Spirit+ to all but Marcus, ensuring that only he could pilot the mobile suit. At one point Marcus asked what would happen should the Spirit+ open Pandora's Box. Ghost answered by saying it would sacrifice itself before allowing that to happen. The friendship between the two was temporarily damaged when Marcus discovered Ghost had been watching Ashlynn for betrayal. When Ghost refused to answer why, Marcus forced Ghost to shut down. Later, during Marcus's battle with Ashlynn, Ghost intervened on Marcus's behalf, preventing the death of Ashlynn. *'Ashlynn Rising:' Initially Ghost was hostile toward Ashlynn, having detected her second personality and mistaking it for her true identity. However seeing Marcus interact with her caused Ghost to doubt its observation enough for it to keep it's discovery a secret until it could be certain. During her time with Astral Spirit, Ghost kept a close watch on her, alert for any sign of treachery. Eventually Marcus found out about this and to the surprise of many, shut Ghost down in anger. Later on Ghost was reawakened by Marcus after the gundam pilot sortied to intercept Ashlynn, who unknown to the pilot at the time, was under the control of her second personality. Ghost informed Marcus of it's discovery and prompted Marcus to fight to kill, stating it was the only way to free her. However Ghost detected Ashlynn battling with her second persona, giving the two an opening to finish her off. Realizing Ashlynn was doing this for Marcus, Ghost intervened at the last second, allowing Ashlynn to survive a blow meant to kill by sabotaging the beam saber Marcus had been using. After this Ghost created the Redemption Gundam as both gift and apology to Ashlynn, stating the couple could now fight alongside each other. Trivia *Ghost never communicates vocally, only through computer text. Though Ghost claims this is because it has more important things to do than to synthesize a voice, Marcus believes that Ghost is secretly afraid it will somehow screw up if it does. *Despite Ghost claiming to have gathered an intensive amount of data observing human interaction by studying the internet, it has little to no ability to comprehend sarcasm. Over time it starts developing a sense of sarcasm after "coaching" from Marcus. *Ghost is the only one who knows what Pandora's Box is. However the programing of the Spirit+ prevents this information from being released.